


Do It

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Crying Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Poisoned Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean is infected with a toxin in purgatory that has only one cure.It’s the only way to save him, and they all know it, but it doesn’t stop Cas feeling guilty for having to do it.Especially when it hurts.





	Do It

It’s never dark, but it's never really light, either.

Dean gets used to it, the way he gets used to the constant feeling of being watched; the way he’s constantly revved up, ready for the next monster to come snarling at them from the trees; the way he just rolls his eyes at the constant simmering tension between his angel and the vampire.

It’s a pain in the ass, all of it, but the fact is that he feels like the neutral zone between the Romulans and the Federation, with hostilities about to kick off at any second.

And ti’s also a distraction, which he just can’t afford if he’s going to get the three of them out of here.

Which he is, no matter what Benny said about the portal only good for humans and vampires piggy backing their way out, and no matter what Cas thinks of Benny.

All of them or none, but if they keep this shit up Dean’s tempted to hogtie and gag the two of them and just drag their whiny asses the rest of the way.

It’s when he hears Benny throw a jibe at Cas and the angel get sassy in return, that he turns sharp on them, tells them to knock it the fuck off, that he stumbles and puts his hand out to catch himself.

The bark is rough and cold and sticky against his skin but this whole place is a goddamn nightmare and when he gets out of here, he’s soaking himself in hot water and bleach.

And then he doesn’t think about it again.

Until maybe an hour later when he’s hard enough to dig a hole with his dick and his balance is gone and all he wants, all he needs, is to get the fuck off.

Now.

++

“Don’t, fucking don’t,” Dean pleads, but Benny lifts him up and turns him over anyway.

“Gonna lose your jewels, sticking them in there, chief,” he says, and sure enough Cas can see something moving away under the tree roots Dean had been thrusting between.

He puts one hand on Dean’s forehead, the other on his cheek, and tries to trace the corruption in his system and then purge it out.

He does one, looks inside his human and finds a dark tangled knot of taint, that he hasn’t seen in a very long time.

But he can’t do the other; not here, where all that’s dark and perverse has sway and his powers are muted.

“One fix for this,” Benny says, and Cas already knows what it is, and so does Dean. He’s nodding frantically, and fumbling with the waistband of his jeans, trying to get them off without remembering how.

Cas undoes them for him, and tugs them down, stopping only long enough to yank off Dean’s boots when they get in the way.

Not ideal if they need to move fast, but if they do get attacked in the middle of helping Dean, one of them will have to fight, hold off anything that comes at them.

Best to do this quickly, and Dean either senses the urgency or is just so desperate he doesn’t care.

“Do it,” he begs, reaching for Cas, trying to pull him closer. “Do it, please, come on.”

Cas has never...taken anyone before, but he knows how it’s done, and that for males some preparation is necessary.

But he doesn’t have what they need and the last thing he wants is to cause Dean pain.

“For real, feathers?” Benny tsks at him. “Hold out your hand. Come on, I ain’t gonna bite it.”

Cas glares, but does as the vampire asks and grimaces when he spits a few times onto Cas’s palm.

“Ain’t gonna do it,” Benny warns. “But it’s better than going in dry.”

Cas loathes it, the disgust, but the vampire’s right.

On both counts, because it doesn’t ease Cas’s way much at all, and Dean whines at him when he fingers Benny’s spit inside him, but it is better than nothing.

Marginally, because Dean sobs when Cas breaches him, and, for all his body needs this, he tries to pull away, crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as Cas thrusts, soothing as best he can and asking for Dean’s forgiveness.

Benny cups Dean’s jaw, turns Dean to face him, and kisses him, swallowing Dean’s cries more than offering any comfort.

But when Dean comes, body turning taut between them, it seems to help.

The black knot of toxin shrinks down, but it doesn’t go altogether. Cas has a feeling they’ll need to do this again, but for now Dean can rest.

He falls quickly asleep, and Cas settles down next to him, and pulls his human into his lap.

Benny moves to stand guard, eyes scanning the shadowed landscape.

“Probably have to fuck him again later,” he says, without turning around. “Both of us.”

Cas nods, but his gaze never leaves Dean. He strokes the hunter’s hair, noting how relaxed he is now it’s done.

Hoping that it’ll be easier the next time.

Knowing it probably won’t.

++

It’s a little easier. 

Dean’s more aware this time, so he doesn’t fight them and he doesn’t cry, but Cas still knows it hurts.

They both take him, Benny first while Cas kneels in front of him, cups his face as he sits in Benny’s lap, the vampire pounding into him from behind.

There’s lines of pain around Dean’s eyes, but he doesn’t make a sound, not even when he comes.

They let him recover, and then Cas takes him once more, feeling Dean shiver in pain around him, hating that he’s having to hurt Dean to help him, but then he comes one final time and it’s done.

The wicked taint in him is gone, and he sags into their hold, just long enough to catch his breath before he’s pushing up and away from them.

He yanks up his jeans, and looks anywhere but at either of them.

“Didn’t have to do that,” he says, and Benny huffs at him but Cas knows that’s ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘thank you’ all in one.

He gets up as Dean looks expectantly at Benny, and the vampire points to a narrow opening in the trees.

Dean marches for it, glancing back once just to make sure they’re there.

Cas follows without hesitation, and looks back himself when he realises Benny isn’t on his heels.

The vampire’s staring after them, as if unsure for the first time since Cas met him.

“Don’t stop for anything, does he?

Cas shakes his head, and pushes on.

No. Not when he has people to protect and a promise to keep.


End file.
